Twilight's quest to get laid
by brony4lif3
Summary: Twilight ends up telling her friends that she is a virgin. So she sets out on a quest to get laid! will she succeed? or will she fail! this my first fanfic so please not to much criticism and of course R&R! Adult content is envolved.
1. Chapter 1

TWILIGHT'S QUEST TO GET LAID

A/N: hey guys this is my first fanfic ever! So please don't give me too much criticism! Also there is clop so if you are a kid gtfo other wise enjoy! Ps. I will make new chapters every weekend if I can. Please R&R!

Chapter 1

Twilight was sleeping in bed till the morning sun awoken her from her sleep. She sat up and had a loud yawn right before she stepped out of bed. She walked down the stairs where spike was making breakfast for the purple mare. "Good morning Spike" twilight said still half asleep thanks to a certain party pony. "Good morning Twilight. Hey why you look so tired?" Spike asked in concerned. "Pinkie's party. We were up all night celebrating Gummy's birth day". Twilight sat down at the table where she began to eat. After they finished eating she heard a knock from the door. Derpy hooves were standing outside with twilight's mail. "Good morning Derpy." Twilight said. "Good morning Twilight! Here your mail!" Derpy replied handing Twilight her mail "thank you Derpy. Say what that poster?" Twilight asked while Derpy didn't even bother to answer the question and flew away. Twilight just shook her head and went back inside. She thought to herself when she realized she has a pick nick today with her best friends. She started to panic and grabbed a pick nick blanket, scrolls, quills, and yelled back at spike "I ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT THE PICK NICK TODAY! SPIKE COULD YOU PLEASE PUT THE BOOKS BACK WERE THEY WERE I GOT TO GO!" Spike shook his head yes and Twilight ran out the door and towards Sugar Cube Corner. She dashed in and said "hello Twilight! I see you came for the cupcakes." Twilight shook her head yes frantically and impatiently at the blue mare as she handed Twilight the sweets and she paid her. "Thank you for the cupcakes!" twilight shouted and ran to the park where she meet up with her best friends. "Sorry I'm… *heavy breathing* late." Twilight said exhausted and dropped. "uh Twilight… we just got here" the cyan colored mare said. They all set up the pick nick stuff and food when rarity asked "uh Twilight where are the drinks?" "uh no I forgot about that!" Twilight said annoyed. "Don't worry about it sugar cube I'm sure you just had a lot of things on your mind" the farmer pony said to cheer up the purple unicorn. "I did…" Twilight replied. Soon the mares started telling jokes till they started talking about rumors "I heard the princess is a virgin pretty weird huh?" Rainbow dash said. "Well she probably has no time to be worrying about that when she is a ruler of all of Eqestria" twilight said in celestia's defense. "Say twilight… are YOU A Virgin?" the cyan mare asked twilight. "Well um…. No" Twilight lied. "hummm then how come your sweating like that!" Rainbow dash asked once more.

A/N: well this is the end of the first chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it! And more to come soon! Also suggestions will be appreciated! Till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

TWILIGHT'S QUEST TO GET LAID

A/N: well its been a long weekend and now here is the second chapter! Once again please R&R and suggestions will be appreciated! Also there is a lot of adult content in this so if you're a minor please leave. Otherwise hope you enjoy!

P.S: new chapter each weekend! Either on Friday, Saturday, or Sunday. Also sorry I forgot to check spelling and grammar and to break it into paragraphs. But now I fixed it :)

Chapter 2

Twilight was sweating nervously and was shaking. Her best friend had just asked her the question Twilight was praying she would not ask. "say twilight are YOU a virgin?" the rainbow mained mare ask her. " *gulp* well um…. no" Twilight lied to Rainbow Dash. "hmmmm then how come your sweating like that?!" Rainbow Dash asked once more. " hey any pony else feels hungry because I sure do" Said Twilight trying to change the subject. "you can't escape this Twilight! Just admit it!" the cyan mare said ready to burst into laughter. Ok I admit it! I am a virgin!" Twilight shouted starting to cry. "don't worry about it sugar cube. There are many others who are a virgin to" the farmer pony said trying to comfort the purple unicorn. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME! THAT IS SO FUNNY!" Rainbow dash said shouting with laughter. " stop that rainbow dash! The dear is crying her eyes out thanks to you!" Rarity said angrily. The cyan colored mare started to realized what she had done.

"heheh uh sorry." An hour after that whole episode things went back to normal. Soon it was getting dark and they decided to go home. "well good night girls" Twilight said. After there good byes they all walk in the directions of there homes. When Twilight got back to the library she started to think to herself. ( what can I do? I don't think there is any stallions into me) she thought in her mind. She came up with an idea that can back fire. But she decided to try it out any way. She told Spike she was going out for a while and he nodded. Twilight then got an outfit. One she had but did not wear because she was afraid her friends would find out. She then walk outside and closed the door. She walked around town looking for stallions to try to use her plan that she came up with. It was not easy. it was night and ponies were sleeping.

She finally found some pony. He had an orange colored mane and bony color was a yellowish orange and had a controller as a cutie mark. Twilight walked up to the stallion and said"hi there. You single?". The stallion shock his head yes and she asked him if he would like to go out. He said he was not currently busy and said yes. They arrived at a restaurant and she kept asking for more and more drinks till the both were drunk. "heyz wantz toue goez to my place?" Twilight asked still drunk. "surez lez goues" the stallion said. After stumbling and all most falling 5 times they arrived at Twilights library. She pulled him into her room and drooped him on the bed.

Then she slowly trotted over to the stallion. But she tripped and fell flat on her face while at the same time her shoe falls off her hoof and knocks out the stallion. When she woke up she noticed the stallion was gone and it was 10:00. ( uh my head feels like complete shit) she thought in her mind. She was pissed off by the fact she screwed up. She was so close. She then walked down the stairs got some aspirin and heard some thing from the bath room. It sounded off. A/N: well this has been the second chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight's quest to get laid

A/N: sorry I uploaded this late but I had problems I had to deal with. But here it is! Another chapter coming this weekend! Not to much clop yet and some curses but still if you're a kid gtfo. Otherwise R&R and enjoy!

chapter 3

Twilight heard the noise and slowly walks towards the bathroom and is curios to find out what it is. She then knocked on the door but there was no answer. The, noise then stopped and she knocked again harder this time only to find out it was spike. Twilight started to mutter curses to her and walked down stairs and went to get something to eat. Then she checked her schedule and was surprised to find out she had no errands or anything planned that day. She decided to go outside and try to once again have her way with a stallion. She walked out the library and closed the door. She then trotted towards town and looked around for stallions.

Right when she was about to walk up to a stallion she was interrupted by her hyper active party friend. "HI TWILIGHT! HOW IT GOING? WANNA COME TO MY PARTY? OHHH YOU SHOULD COME BY SUGAR CUBE CORNER!". "Hey now's not the time pinkie. I will drop by later" Twilight informed the pink mare." OKIE DOKIE LOKIE!" pinkie said and hoped away. Twilight noticed that the stallion was gone. Luckily there was another she spotted. She walked up to the stallion and said "follow me". The stallion was completely confused by what she told him and said "why would I do that?" Twilight seductively looked at him and said "just do it". The stallion then nodded and followed her back to the library. Twilight opened the door and escorted the stallion to her room. She locked her room door and pushed the stallion onto the bed.

She jumped on the bed and grabbed the stallion's cock and began to rub it. But then the stallion said "oh I all most forgot! I have to go I have a doctor's appointment." Twilight hanged her head low and said "just get the hell out." The stallion got up and walked out the library and twilight went back outside and noticed that rainbow dash was in the sky and was clearing out the clouds. Then rainbow dash saw twilight and landed next to her when she was done. "Hey twilight how's things been?" twilight then said "good." "Are you sure? You're still a virgin" rainbow dash replied.

"I'm working on that" twilight told her friend. Rainbow dash snickered and said "what ever you say. Any way what's this party pinkie is talking about?" "No clue maybe it's…" twilight got cut off by a flyer that was from pinkie pie. It said what the party was for and what's going to happen. "Well this answers my question. So twilight you going?" the rainbow manned mare asked her friend. Twilight smiled and said "why yes I am".

A/N: well hope you all enjoyed! Microsoft word was being a dick so I had a hard time making this chapter and once again sorry for uploading this so late. Also suggestion will be appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight's quest to get laid

A/N: I'm back!1 and I'm staying this time! I'm sorry that i took so long to make a new chapter but I was having technical problems and personal problems but now I'm back! more chapters on the way and suggestions will be appreciated! hope you enjoy! p.s: this whole chapter is about dash and twilight!

chapter 4

Twilight was preparing to head out to Pinkie's party when she heard a knock one the door. She stood up and answered the door. "HI TWILIGHT!" her hyperactive friend shouted excitedly. "Hello pinkie, i was about to head out now." twilight said. "REALLY? I CAME HERE TO REMIND YOU ABOUT THE PARTY!" "well do you want to walk their togeth-" she was cut of by her friend "SURE!" Twilight said her goodbyes to Spike and exited with her best friend. they arrive at the party where they are greeted by their friends and other guest. She tried to avoid Rainbow Dash afraid that she would get made fun of well she was till rainbow had found her "hey Twilight" she said in her boyish voice. "H-hi dash" Twilight said shy. "So hows the whole virgin thing going?" Dash asked almost laughing. "its going well!" Twilight lied trying to smile. "Are you sure?" "y- yes im sure" twilight looked away trying to think of a way to change the subject. " So hows life?" she asked. "good i guess..." there was soon an awkward silence between the two till rainbow dash asked "hey we haven't hung out for awh-" "yes" twilight cut off Rainbow Dash. "yes what?" Rainbow Dash asked. "yes we can hang out tomorrow."

The next day Twilight step out of bed remembering that she going to spend the day with Rainbow Dash. After eating and bathing she exited her tree home and headed into Ponyville were her friend greeted her and they headed to the park to have a picnic. They had Idiol conversation and had fun. Soon then Rainbow Dash said "hey thanks for hanging out with me. I've been real lonesome lately ." The purple mare looked at her and asked "your lonesome? what about the others?" Rainbow Dash replied saying "they are all busy. pinkie was helping the cakes make a giant catering order and Applejack is occupied with the zap apples and Fluttershy is looking for her chicken that suddenly disappeared and rarity is making dresses for ponies in cantorlot." Twilight eyes open wide "i see." Again the subject has been change and hours pass and the two smiled and sighed happily at each others company. It began to get late and the two started to say their goodbyes. "Thanks again for hanging out with me twilight I really had fun" rainbow dash said smiling at her. "Your welcome. i had fun too. We, should really do this again soon!" twilight replied with a slight blush. "Sure! how about tomorrow? I'm off on a slight vacation from the weather and rainbow factory meet me nearby sugar cube corner!" Twilight nodded and then rainbow dash flew off. Twilight headed in the opposite direction thinking 'i never knew she worked at the rainbow factory.' She shrugged it off and trotted home still happy. The next day twilight trotted to sugar cube corner where she awaited for the arrival of her best friend. When Rainbow Dash arrived they two mares greeted each other and began trotting down the streets of ponyville.

"So what you wanna do?"the rainbowed maned mare asked. "Not sure. how about we just walk around a bit.' Rainbow Dash nods and they continued walking. "Wow even while your on vacation the weather is wonderful!" Twilight said. Rainbow Dash rolls her eyes saying "the weather would be better if i was helping." Twilight giggled a bit. They both smiled and continued talking. After an hour of walking they take a break. They soon decide to head to the library. When they arrive Rainbow Dash plopped down on the floor. "Want anything to drink?" Twilight asked. "Sure, have any alcohol?" Twilight nods and goes in the kitchen. She trots back in with drinks and she sat down next to her best friend. They began drinking and started talk once again. Few minutes pass and Twilight says "I think i've had enough drinks." "Come on just a little more" Rainbow Dash replied. Twilight nodded and continued to drink. Soon both mares became drunk without even noticing it.

"Heyzzz twili! yourz mah best freindz." Rainbow Dash said dunkenly. "Hizz rainboe! i... i.. i thinkz ima drunks. ohe wellz!" Twilight replied just as drunk as her best friend. they both stood up "heyz letz goez upstire! " Twilight says and the two drunken mares unsteadly walk up the stairs. They both enter Twilight's room and close the door. "herz wesz arez!" Twilight says when then both mares trip and fall onto the bed with Rainbow Dash on top of Twilight.

A/N: there you have it! hope you enjoyed this chapter! suggestions will be appreciated and next chapter coming up soon! P.S: I'm planing on making another fanfic soon so I wanted to know what you all think! should I make another story or not? thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Twilight's quest to get laid

A/N: Ugh its been a long week! glad its finally the weekend :). Now its time for another chapter! suggestions will be appreciated and hope you all enjoy! Warning: this chapter has clop and is finally a long-awaited clop chapter! If you're not into pony porn do yourself a favor and exit the web browser go into your tool box get a hammer and smash your computer because pony porn is everywhere! I'm not joking if you just put the words mlp 34 clop material will come up! hell all you need to put is mlp 3 and it will come up! Any who enough of me let's get to the chapter!

Chapter 5

"Opsy! sorryz it juz i wus notz lookin were i wuz goiwin!" twilight said giving Rainbow Dash a druken smile. Rainbow Dash then licked her cheek and said "itz ok. buz i think iz shouldz gah something as a apologiez!" Twilight looked at Rainbow Dash and said "but iz donts goz a condomz!" Rainbow facehooved herself "werez both marez remeberz?" Twilight chuckled drunkenly. "oke dokez!" Rainbow then move down and opened up Twilight's back hind legs to see her already wet marehood. Rainbow smiled and gave it a lick. "Mmmmm!" Rainbow says while Twilight began to moan. "Yous likez thatz?" Rainbow Dash asked. Twilight shook her head 'yes' and Rainbow smiled and continued. Twilight's breathing started to pick up and sweat showed up on her face. Rainbow then her mouth completely over Twilight's pussy and it started making slurping noises. Twilight grabed Rainbow's head pushing her in more while Rainbow Dash moved faster knowing that Twilight is getting close.

Soon Twilight's body began to quake under excitement and reached and she had a oregasm. Twilight's fluids rushed into the cyan blue pony's mouth. She then finally released Rainbow Dash giving her a chance to breath. "Mah turn!" Rainbow said while Twilight moved down her body. Rainbow moved her hind legs out of the way showing her soaking wet pussy. "Hey iz gotz toyes if youes wanz" Rainbow Dash nodded quickely and Twilight used her magic to levitate a box filled with sex toys and placed it next to the two. Twilight took the largest dildo and sticked it deep into her best friend's marehood. Rainbow Dash moan out loud while Twilight stuck the toy in and out of Rainbow dashes pussy. Rainbow dash stuck tounge out drooling while Twilight smiled at her. "Do YOUES likey thatz?" Twilight asked while Rainbow noded harder than continued to moan louder and louder while the dildo stuck in and out of her. Just like Twilight her body began to shake rapidly and Rainbow soon reach a orgasm. Rainbow breathed hard while sweat was all across her face. "Thatz feeltz realsz goodes." Twilight smiled and soon the two of them pass out.

The next day Twilight awakes from her slumber "*yawn* huh? wat? WHAT IN THE WORLD!?" Twilight looks in horror to see both her and Rainbow Dash covered in each others fluids while Rainbow still had the dildo in her marehood. Twilight pulled it out and put in the box and hid the box. She tried to clean up without waking Rainbow but being that she was having a huge hangover and having to also clean Rainbow she woke up. Rainbow also had a shocked look on her face. "I- I did we?" Rainbow tried to ask but was frozen. "Y- yes we did" Twilight replied blushing. Rainbow sighed saying "I- its ok we were drunk so we did not know" Twilight nodded and continued cleaning. Twilight noticed that there was a something on the floor. She noticed it was cum. she soon became curious but just shrugged and continued cleaning not thinking about spike.

A/N: Well there you go! The first clop chapter of the story! I dunno im curious on what you all think! Leave a suggestions, fav and all that shit! New chapter hopefully coming soon and I hope you all enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

**Twilight's quest to get laid**

_A/N: finally its june :D now i can focus on fanfics now! So this chapter is once again will have clop! This chapter will show chapter 5 from Spike's perspective! Also will be chapter 6 so its chapter 5/6! but anyway with out anymore delay lets get started! _

Chapter 6

Spike was cleaning up while trying to ignore the two drunken mares who were slowly making there way up the stairs. He started to become annoyed since twilight had already promised to stop drinking when she had a drinking problem before. He soon heard the door up stairs slam shut and he just sighed. After awhile he soon heard strange noises coming from twilight's room and he tried his best to ignore it.

He could not ignore it no further when the selling started to shake. He decided to go investigate the strange sounds. He stopped on the stairs realizing what was going on and his face became as red as a tomato. When he arrived at twilight's room he his ear over the door and heard moans, vibrations, and the two begging for more.

He then opened up the door a little and took a peek. His opened wide when he saw Rainbow Dash eating out Twilight. He tried to look away but the temptations are to great and he continued to watch the two. Soon he grab his already hard cock and began stoking it while watching the mares. With each stroke he went faster and faster as Twilight reached her climax. Then the two mares swap places and Twilight began to pleasure Rainbow with a dildo. pike almost lost it as he was getting close .

Soon Spike accidentally opened up the door a little more and he reached his climax. His cum began to shoot all over twilight's bedroom floor. He breathed heavily and wiped the sweat off his face. He looked and realized the two mares had fallen asleep. He soon had a mischief smile on his face as he walked in and sat on the bed. He grabbed his cock and shoved it into Twilight's mouth. He moved her head up and down on his dragonhood and he began to moan. He began to move faster while being careful not to wake the sleeping mares. He also tried to lower the volume with the moaning but the pleasure was too much for him.

Spike then began to cum into Twilight's mouth while his tongue hanged out. He then pulled his dragon cock out of his mouth and deeply kissed her. Feeling tired he decided to go to bed forgetting to clean up the cum that was on the floor. The next morning he awoke and noticed the little puddle of cum is gone and the bed was made up. He also heard the shower running and decided to eavesdrop on the two mares. "Come on you know you enjoyed it." Rainbow told her friend while giggling. " Well i would not remember considering we were both drunk out of our minds"Twilight replied. The two mares began to giggled.

"By, the way i saw a puddle of cum on the floor... I wonder why." Twilight said remembering the puddle she had to clean up awhile ago. "Maybe we had a friend over" Dash said shrugging. "Nope. I would've noticed something off about the library if somepony was to had visited." Twilight said trying to figure out the mystery. "hmm... maybe spike knows something" Spike jumped up and ran down stairs were he acted like he was cleaning and soon Twilight and her best friend rainbow dash walked down stairs aswell.

"good morning spike" Twilight said to her assistant. "H-hi t-Twilight" he responded shaking nervously. "Whats the matter? Your shaking like flutter shy." Twilight asked with concern. "n-nothing its just im cold." he told her lying. Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow "when its 95 degrees out side and when you're a dragon?" Spike gulped "uh... yes?" "ok then... well uh hey did you know if anypony came into my room last night?" Twilight asked while thinking. "N-no" Spike replied still shaking. "Did you come into my room last night?" Twilight asked. Spike did not respond. "Did. you. Come. Into. My. ROOM?" Twilight asked once more this time raising her voice. "i uh... i uh" Spike try to come up with a lie. "no?" spike said finally giving her an answer. "then why are you shaking like that?" twilight asked him.

A/N: well there you go! another chapter done! hope you all enjoy because i dunno if i should continue this fanfic. I've thought of making a new one. lemme know what i should do and please leave suggestions cause it really helps! once again hope you enjoyed!


End file.
